


Plans Delayed

by twilight_shades



Series: Planning Strategies [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Gestures, disbelief, invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: Sequel to Plans Made.  Barry wants to propose, but first they are going to have to deal with Barry not being as present as he should be.





	Plans Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

Len closes the door behind his sister and rubs a hand over his face. He looks over at Barry and says, “She’s seriously thinking about forcing me to see a shrink and she doesn’t even put much stock in them.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not exactly your fault, Red.”

And Len just looks so tired, Barry wants to go over and hug him. Suddenly, he’s so angry at the people around them. Not Lisa so much, Len’s taken great care to keep her away from a lot of the danger and general bizarreness that pops up in Central, so it’s not that surprising she doesn’t believe him. It’s almost six weeks on and they think it’s the grief talking. Barry would almost understand Cisco and Joe not taking Len at his word, their trust in him is tenuous at best. But Sara and Ray and Jax just discount it out of hand. It hurts Len, even though he’s stoic and doesn’t show much. Every time he goes to someone to get them to help and they don’t believe him, it hurts him, Barry knows. And still he keeps trying, for Barry. It’s not like it’s even the weirdest thing this year, that an explosion caused Barry to become this (incorporeal? non-corporeal?) and is unable to be seen or heard by anyone but Len. Thank God for Mick, who seems to absolutely believe Len, even if Mick is a little spooked by the thought of Barry being there when Mick can’t see or hear him.

Barry wants to go and hold Len, but he can’t. Len can feel something, ‘softer than an electric current, like a hum under my skin’ was how he had described it, but it isn’t the same. And no one that could help is even trying, somehow believing that Barry is dead and Len is delusional. Barry knows that many of them are mourning him, dealing with their own grief, but given all that they’ve seen, that they’d just dismiss it as even a possibility is just so frustrating.

“Barry, I’d rather have this, you, your mind here with me than you in a coma, your body here and visible and your mind out of reach, even if then nobody would think I was delusional for trying to figure out a way to get all of you back. And if we don’t, if we can’t, get all of you back, it will suck not having your body too, but I’ll still take it,” Len says.

Barry looks at Len, feeling choked up with emotion. “I’ve been planning to propose, which you probably already know. I’ve been trying to figure out the best way, whether it should be outrageous or corny or just unique to the two of us. I’ve been going through venues and practicing speeches. I’ve tried to find the best place to hide the ring. I-”

“Rings.”

Barry frowns.

“I found them both. The real one and the decoy one you meant for me to find. Sneaky Barry, I approve,” Len says with a grin.

Barry sighs.

“If I was to get a proposal, I’d want both rings.”

Barry smiles. “One for each hand?”

“One to wear. One to keep hidden, secret, safe.”

Barry smiles wider, helplessly charmed. That’s so very Len. “I love you. I love you and I want to marry you.”

“I-“

“No, wait, I want to ask, I want to do the big proposal, I want to try to surprise you, if that would be okay?”

Len looks sort of solemn when he says, “Okay, Barry.”

~~~

Len has moved on from trying to get anyone they know to listen. He’s been asking around from people he knows from not so heroic ventures and has Mick trying to get information out of Gideon. Sara had locked Len out, she says for his own good. Barry is going to have to do something about that… someday, if he can. Mick, apologetic, comes back with nothing because Sara had thought of that. Len knows a lot of people, but not many people have experience or knowledge in the right areas. Barry feels like it’s a bust. Len ends up tinkering with his cold gun as is his wont that last few weeks, when he’s not playing with Locksley.

It’s strange. Barry feels both closer to and farther away from Len at the same time. Barry’s been around Len almost all of the time for the past weeks. Barry’s gotten to know him better, but it sort of feels like cheating, like Barry’s getting to know things before he should. He’s tried to be around other people he knows, but if they’re alone, it feels like spying and if someone else is there too, it feels like Barry’s being ignored.

In a bid for quid pro quo, Barry tells Len things. But only things he thinks Len might want to hear. Barry has come to realize that telling Len about his mother and father ranges from mildly to extremely uncomfortable for Len. Barry is not entirely sure why, but there could be a lot of pretty good reasons, most stemming from Len’s own family life. So, for that, Barry waits for Len to ask, and he does ask. Barry was surprised at first by it, having stopped once he knew of Len’s uneasiness, but then he understood that Len was doing it for Barry because Barry needs to talk about it. Barry waits for him to ask so that Len can prepare himself, have any mental defenses he needs in place. 

Barry watches as Len puts the cold gun away and settles in on the couch. Locksley comes trotting in to hop up on it, always seeming to know when there’s someone there he can cuddle up to. When Len starts to pet him, Barry has to turn away, not wanting Len to look over and see the misery in his expression. Barry wants to go sit on the couch and curl up with them, but it’s not the same. Plus Locksley gets a little weird when Barry’s close, not a bad weird, just cocking his head like he can’t quite figure something out. Barry is going to lose it if this goes on much longer.

~~~

There’s a guy that can do… _something_ with time running around Central. Nobody really knows what it is because all the potential witnesses have lost time. For some reason, Len is very keen to go after him. Barry doesn’t know why. It’s not that Len isn’t good at it, catching bad guys. For someone who is ‘not a hero, stop saying that’, when he puts his mind to it, he is as ruthless and relentless as Oliver and Sara put together. Barry finds it unbearably and unfairly attractive.

So, of course, Len figures out where the guy is going to go next. Cisco and Wally have been trying to predict that since the guy (Cisco has been debating over Time Bandit and Time Turner, not wanting to set the name until they can figure out what exactly the guy can do) showed up. Len takes Mick as back-up and is in place, waiting for the guy when he shows up. There’s a fight and Barry wants so much to be part of it, he misses this too. Except something seems off with Len. And then the guy gets his hands on Len. Len is down and Barry whites out, unable to see or hear anything.

Awareness bursts back into Barry. Len is on the floor, but sitting up and rubbing at his chest. The time guy is gone. And Mick is staring at Len in alarm.

“I’m alright,” Len says.

Mick’s sarcastic “Now,” overlaps with Barry’s angry “You weren’t.” Barry is absolutely sure of that.

“What happened?” Barry asks.

“I think he can slow down time in a localized area,” Len says contemplatively.

“What?” Mick asks.

“I think he slowed down time just around my heart while the rest of me was on normal time.”

Mick frowns.

Barry’s aghast. “What!”

Len looks at Mick and says, “He was essentially stopping my heart, so thanks for knocking him away.”

Mick looks at Len like he’s crazy. “Jesus, Boss.”

“You almost died. He, he could have killed you. And I wouldn’t have known,” Barry says, shaken.

Len raises his eyebrows at Barry.

“I don’t know what happened, but I think I just went away. Like I was tethered to you or something,” Barry says.

“Huh,” Len says and he doesn’t sound surprised, just thoughtful.

Mick glares at Len suspiciously. “What is Red saying?”

Len just waves a hand.

Barry’s studying Len. “Did you, oh my god, did you do this on purpose? You did, didn’t you? What were you thinking?”

“I just wanted more information about him. This was not exactly to plan. As far as we know, he’d hadn’t hurt anyone,” Len says.

“You couldn’t know that for sure!” Barry yells. 

“Doesn’t seem like a great plan to me,” Mick says.

Len looks between the two of them. “There was some risk. I thought it would be worth it.”

Mick grunts in disagreement.

“What he said,” Barry says. “Now, you had better go to the hospital and let them make sure you’re actually alright.”

“No, no hospitals. I’m fine.”

“Red wants you to go to a hospital? That ain’t a bad idea,” Mick says.

“I don’t think so,” Len says.

“If you don’t go, I will sing all the songs to Oklahoma!, over and over again,” Barry says. Len is actually okay with most musicals, even admitting to liking one or two, but that one drives him up the wall.

Len glares at Barry.

Mick says mildly, “If you don’t at least agree to go to a clinic, I will knock you out and drop your stubborn ass at the nearest hospital.”

Len turns his glare to Mick. “Fine!” Len exclaims crossly.

Len gets seen to by a doctor he seems to know and seems to have respect for. That doesn’t stop him from complaining or bickering with Mick. Barry sticks close, but doesn’t say anything, not wanting to be a distraction or something the doctor might think is a symptom of something. Barry thinks if he had a body right now, he’d be hyperventilating. He can’t lose Len. Of course, if that happens, it looks like Barry will not only figuratively be lost, but literally.

~~~

Len’s back to tinkering with the cold gun, even more intently than before. Barry wonders if the gun gives Len a sense of security or something. If so, Barry is doubly glad he’d gotten Cisco to make Len a new one. Instead of putting it aside after a while, Len continues to work on it most of the day. It’s late afternoon by the time he stops. Then he looks at Barry like he’s thinking about something that has to do with Barry.

“You okay?” Barry asks.

Len shrugs and gets up, putting the gun in it’s holster. “C’mon.”

“Where are we going?”

“STAR.”

Barry is surprised. “What for?”

“There’s something I want to show Ramon.”

“Something with your cold gun?”

Len has a strange little smile. “Yes.”

“I don’t have to go,” Barry says. He wants to go, see Cisco and Wally, maybe even Iris and Joe, but no one believes Len and they all start looking at him like they want to do something (leave, comfort him, institutionalize him, depending) when he talks to Barry. And Barry is apparently incapable of not talking for more than a few minutes and while he’s been like this, Len has always acknowledged him in some way. Len probably knows how much it would panic Barry if he didn’t.

“You’re coming.”

“Okay.”

They drive over in a different car than the one Len had the other day. Barry frowns at him, but doesn’t say anything. Len usually drives a car or takes his motorcycle to STAR Labs rather than using Barry’s storm drain route. Barry’s not entirely sure why because Len never takes a straightforward route from their place to STAR Labs. Len actually almost never takes the same route anywhere twice and often will take a complete turn around a random block on the way.

They get there and Barry interestedly watches as Len makes his way into the facility. Every time they’ve come here since the explosion, Len’s had a different way into it. Len is honestly so good at breaking into places, it’s a little scary since Barry is absolutely sure that if Len didn’t want to leave a trace, he wouldn’t. But Len doesn’t just want to be good, he wants to be noticed, he wants to be known. Len can be subtle, can fade into the shadows if he has to, but that’s not where he wants to be. If there’s a spotlight, he wants it on him. He wants to dazzle people.

When they get to the cortex, it’s not just Cisco, Wally, Iris, and Joe, but Oliver and Felicity, plus Sara, Jax, Stein, Ray, Mick, and Lisa. Len smiles at Mick and dips his head. Barry guesses Mick had something to do with getting people there.

Barry gives Len a confused look. “What’s going on?”

Len smirks and pulls his cold gun, powering it up.

Barry sees a bunch of alarmed faces as people tense. “Len, what-“

Len fires the gun at Barry, to Barry’s shock. But even more shocking is, Barry can feel it, can _feel_ the cold and something else. It’s not how it would usually feel, but it’s _something_.

There are a lot of exclamations of astonishment and a few shouts of “Barry!” 

Len lowers the gun to his side. “Okay, great. Now that everyone has seen that, yes, he’s actually still here with their own eyes, _fix it_ ,” Len says bitingly.

Iris is looking right at Barry, her expression a mixture of sadness and horrified realization, and she asks, “Have you really just been there the whole time?”

Barry nods vigorously and she can obviously see him as she puts a hand over her mouth. The feelings of cold and whatever else start to fade for Barry and he sees several people make aborted movements to either step forward or reach out. Barry’s pretty sure he fades out of view again, tests it by moving a little to the side and yeah, everyone’s still looking at the spot he was in. Almost everyone starts talking at once. Len holsters his gun and goes over to lean against the wall, not quite a slump, but close.

Lisa comes over to Len. “I’m sorry. I should have believed you,” she says softly.

“It’s okay, Lis.”

“It’s not, Lenny. It’s not okay. Don’t be okay with this, with not being believed,” Lisa says, still soft-voiced, but fierce-toned.

“Ah, Lis, I once told you dragons were real and that if you didn’t eat all your dinner, your hair would turn green. And I kept a lot of stuff from you. I don’t really blame you for not believing me about this,” Len says, just as softly, but fondly too.

Lisa snorts a little. “Still sorry. And, hey, maybe dragons are real.”

“Let’s not go looking for them, okay?”

“Okay.”

And Len and Lisa give each other these lop-sided smiles, like everything between them is fixed now. Lisa looks at Len and then looks around before looking back at him. He pulls himself from the wall and nudges her over until she’s standing in front of Barry.

“I’m sorry, Barry,” Lisa says.

“Uh, it’s really, um, fine, really. Not entirely your fault. If you haven’t been around them much, the bizarre things that happen to me can be really hard to believe, I know. Just, um, maybe try to believe your brother a little more,” Barry says.

“He says it’s fine,” Len says to Lisa.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s all he said.”

“I’m paraphrasing.”

Lisa gives a little laugh, then bites her lip. “I’m really happy for you, Lenny. That you still have each other, that you’re okay and not, you know, lost because Barry was.”

Len nods. “You can go if you want. It’ll probably just people arguing theories for awhile and then trying a lot of things that won’t work until they get to one that will. I’ll call when Barry’s… fully back.”

Lisa turns to look at all the people behind her talking over one another and sighs. “Yeah.” She brushes a quick kiss over Len’s cheek and leaves.

Mick looks distinctly bored with all of the talk and heads toward the exit. Len stops him and simply says, “Thanks.”

Mick shrugs and then looks back at the group and shakes his head. “Heroes,” he says disparagingly.

Len smiles at Mick and nods. Barry would protest, but the heroes haven’t exactly shown themselves in the best light during this whole thing. Mick heads out.

Wally sort of sidles over. “Um, hey, I know I don’t know you that well, but I’m really sorry I didn’t believe you,” he says to Len.

“Nah, like you said, you don’t know me well and you probably heard some not great things about me. Forgiven, kid.”

“Not a kid, but thanks.”

“Uh huh.”

“Can you tell Barry-“

Len interrupts, “He can hear you.” He points to where Barry is standing.

Wally turns toward Barry and says, “Sorry, Barry, I should have known you wouldn’t go that easily.”

Barry says to Len, “Tell him it’s alright, just maybe keep an open mind next time.”

“Barry says it’s okay, just don’t assume because it’s weird, it can’t happen.”

Barry shrugs because that’s close enough.

Wally nods and wanders off.

Iris starts to come over, but Len holds up a finger. “If this is the start of people coming over to apologize, save it. The rest of you should have known better and I’m not really the forgive and forget type, but if you help fix this, I’ll consider it. If, however, it can’t be fixed because of your active interference or belated acceptance, you will have me as an enemy. And you may think you know what that means, but everything up till now has been me _playing_ at it,” Len says starkly.

Barry stares at Len, surprised by how serious he seems. Barry looks over at the others and sees quite a few worried faces. Not that he blames them for being worried, if that speech had been aimed at him, he would be nervous too.

Eventually Cisco comes over and starts quizzing Len all about the cold gun. Len goes through and lists the tweaks he made and the reasons for them, in meticulous order. That’s when Barry realizes that Len’s been working on this almost from the start. Len had tried the cold gun a couple of times just after it had happened, to no avail. All those people he had talked to, all those nights he was tinkering with the cold gun, that was all about Barry. Barry thinks about everything that’s happened and swears - the confrontation with that meta, that information Len had wanted, that was probably about this too. Barry simultaneously wants to hug and strangle Len.

Everybody gets to work. Lisa and Mick come and go periodically and Nate Heywood and Amaya Jiwe come by a couple of times. The bulk of the theory and mechanics come from Cisco, Stein, and Ray with input from Gideon. It takes about three days (with seventeen failed tests, three small explosions, and one near-miss that has Len glowering at everyone) to come up with a solution they think will work. As they set it up, Barry gets close to Len and leans up against him, sort of, anyway. Then they’re ready and Barry steps away and into the contraption that they built. Len looks at him and gives a barely-there smile. Barry gives him one back. Len nods at Cisco to tell him that Barry’s in place. Cisco activates it.

At first, there’s nothing. Then Barry has to grit his teeth to keep from screaming, it hurts, like being burned from the inside out. It goes on and on and then just stops. Barry’s ears are ringing and he feels terrible, but he _feels_. He lurches out and crashes into Len. Barry clings desperately to Len as the world goes dark.

~~~

Barry is bored. He wants to go home and cuddle with Locksley. He wants to go home and cuddle with Len, well, maybe do a few things with Len _before_ cuddling with him. After he’d woken up from collapsing on Len, Barry had found himself in a bed, attached to an IV. Even with his connection to the Speed Force and his weird tether to Len (and maybe time itself), Barry had been slowly wasting away. He’d been malnourished, dehydrated, and suffering from sleep deprivation. If it’d taken even a few more days, he probably would have just faded away or something and neither he nor Len would have known what was happening. Barry shudders, thinking about it. He’s very awake now and he finally has some energy. After passing out, he’d slept for twenty-three hours before he’d woken up. Then he’d eaten some very bland high-calorie mush, talked a little and then fell asleep again. He’s almost ready to come off the IV, he thinks.

There’s been a parade of people stopping in to talk to him. Barry doesn’t really like it because Len makes himself scarce and Barry’s kind of mad at most of them. Most are surprised when he doesn’t immediately forgive them, though not Joe or Iris. They know that Barry’s always quicker to forgive wrongs against himself than he is to forgive wrongs against someone he loves. He’s ready to get out of here, go eat some real food (he’s been working up to it), and go sleep in his own bed. Barry wants the cozy little world of him and Len and Locksley.

Len’s leaning up against the wall as Barry’s being checked for the millionth time. He’s just watching Barry. When nobody needs to get at Barry, Len’s been right beside him, a hand somewhere on Barry. Barry doesn’t know if it’s more for Len or for Barry and he doesn’t care, Barry’s just grateful for the way it grounds him. Finally, the IV is being pulled and Barry’s being given a set of instructions that he doesn’t much pay attention to after he’s told that he can go. Barry’s a little shaky on his feet, but he wraps himself around Len and it’s fine. They make their way out of STAR Labs and head for home.

~~~

Barry paces, watching the monitors Cisco has set up. The ring box with the note underneath is still there, in the secured vault, in the building across the street. Wally had called a few minutes ago to say that he’d delivered the message and was following Len as he went to go break into the vault to get the thing (Barry can’t remember anymore what name they had given it) that will supposedly defeat the evil villain Barry is supposedly fighting right now. Len should be showing up any second.

Barry looks around at all their friends and family and wonders if he should have nixed the monitors. Most people are watching them in anticipation. Lisa and Mick aren’t, they’re standing by the food table, talking. They helped him arrange this (Lisa because she’d likely still been feeling some guilt, while Mick had flat out said that he’d thought it would be funny), but neither had thought Len would be fooled. Barry had called in a few favors. Cisco had done the cameras and monitors. Oliver had offered his security team, saying they could use the challenge.

Barry gets a text from Wally, saying that he’s lost Len. Barry blinks down at the text message and looks at the monitors again. Then he asks Cisco, “Are you sure this is still a live feed?”

Cisco looks indignant. “Of course, I- Wait.” Cisco types something in and the screens flicker and in the case where the ring box had been is an intricate paper snowflake.

“Oh, he’s good,” Oliver remarks.

“Thank you, for that you’ll get a watch back,” Len’s voice sounds behind Oliver.

Everyone turns to see a smirking Len leaning against the wall. He saunters over and holds out a watch to Oliver on two fingers.

Oliver looks down at his wrist and then takes the watch. Oliver frowns at it and says, “This isn’t mine.”

“Oh, no, it’s Raymond’s. This one suits you better, though,” Len says.

Ray is frowning down at the watch on his wrist. “This is Oliver’s?”

“No,” Len says nonchalantly. “His is in Miss Smoak’s purse.”

Ray looks at the watch closer. “Oh my God, this is my grandfather’s watch.” He looks at Len, confused. “I thought my brother had it.”

Len shrugs. “Not anymore.”

Mick starts laughing and Lisa joins in. Barry smiles, hopelessly enthralled, as always, by Len’s theatrics.

Wally bursts in then. He sees Len and slumps. “Sorry,” Wally says to Barry.

“Don’t worry about it, kid, if I hadn’t been sure there was nothing going on, I would have bought it. And you’re not bad at tailing, just need some more practice,” Len says to Wally.

Cisco points to Len. “Have you been tapping into our comms?”

Len looks at Cisco and then turns to Barry. “Anyway, I believe you had a question.” Len holds out the ring box to Barry.

Everyone goes silent. Barry takes the box and opens it. There’s only one ring in it, the platinum band with eight small, square stones, alternating diamonds and blue topaz, inset in it. He looks at Len in question. Len smiles a little and pats his chest, mouthing, “Safe,” at Barry. Barry wonders why Len chose the flashier ring, a white gold one with five small, round aquamarines set in an x-shaped indent, to hide away.

Barry clears his throat and says to Len, “I was going to start with something like you stole my heart, but that was even a little too cheesy for me. I used to think I wanted something like what my parents had, but I’m only a little like either of them. I needed something all my own, someone who understood me, who challenged me, who accepted me, who fought with me, who fought for me. And somehow I found that someone. You are as infuriating as you are amazing. My life is so much richer with you in it. I want you with me, beside me, now and for as long as possible. Will you marry me?”

Len tilts his head from side to side like he’s considering it.

Barry almost laughs, because of course Len is taking his time.

“Yes,” Len says simply.

Barry smiles and pulls out the ring and slides it on Len’s long, graceful ring finger and then kisses him. Len allows it, though he usually doesn’t go much for public displays of affection. Then there are congratulations (a lot more enthusiastic than Barry would’ve imagined, so that’s probably the guilt working for them) and food and even dancing (not Len, but everyone else).

Later, after they get home, and they are on the couch, with Locksley curled up between them in mindless bliss about being petted by both Len and Barry, Len says, “I’m a little surprised you didn’t have this one come over with the rings attached to his collar or start singing to me in a park.”

Barry bites his lip. “Those were plans four and eighteen.”

Len looks amused. “How many did you have?”

“Twenty.”

Len raises his eyebrows.

Barry is not a good liar. He sighs and says, “Thirty-seven.”

Len snickers.

“What? I had so many ideas.”

Len gently shoos Locksley off the couch and then reaches over and pulls Barry in for a soft kiss. “Yes,” Len says. Then he kisses Barry again and says it again. Len repeats this pattern over and over again.

Barry is happy to go along with this. After the sixth time, he suddenly recognizes what Len is doing, so he silently keeps count until they get to thirty-seven. Barry wonders if it’s possible that Len is even more romantic than Barry, just in a different way.

~~~

“Lisa said something,” Len says as he gets into bed.

Barry looks up from where he’s sitting on the other side of the bed petting Locksley, who is reveling in it almost as much as Barry. Barry’s eyes catch on the ring on Len’s hand and when his gaze continues up, he knows from the unimpressed look on Len’s face that Barry’s expression has gone smug. “What did Lisa say?” 

“First, I need to say something.”

“Okay.”

“I never really wanted kids. I like kids generally. I even used to make a fair amount babysitting before my… when I was younger. But I didn’t want to… inflict myself on children of my own.”

“That’s okay. I mean, _I know_ you wouldn’t be anything like your father, but I understand if you don’t think you want them.”

“It’s not that. Because of my father, I can get cold and cutting. Not showing emotion and words were the only defenses I had for a long time. I would never want to do that to a kid.”

“You can get like that. And you might with a kid, but I think you’d stop yourself before it went too far. And if you ever did, I think you’d do your best not to do it again and you’d succeed.”

“I’m not sure, but maybe.”

“Good. And what Lisa said has to do with this somehow?”

“She offered to be a surrogate. In a couple of years. And I was thinking, a little girl with green eyes or a little boy who’s always late might be something that I someday might like-“

In a flurry of motion, Barry rolls on top of Len, pinning him to the bed and staring down at him in wonder. Locksley jumps off with a disgruntled squeak. “Are you serious?” Barry demands.

“Yeah. Not now. But I think it’s something we can talk about. After we get married. A while after we get married.”

Barry grins. “Give me a date.”

“Say… two years after we tie the knot?”

“Okay.”

“No negotiation?”

“No. I’ve thought about kids before, thought about being a dad. But I kind of thought it was you or someone else and kids, which I was okay with, because I got you. But now you’re saying I get you and kids are a possibility. That’s amazing. And it can wait until you’re ready. And if you never are, I would understand and I would still think I’m a pretty lucky guy.” Barry smiles down at Len and kisses him. He pulls back a little and softly strokes a finger across Len’s cheekbone. “Because I totally am.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
